This invention relates to a nose guide for use on a harness frame of a weaving machine. The invention relates generally to a weaving loom harness wherein warp yarns are held in individual heddles and are supported on a heddle frame and in particular, to a unique nose guide attachment for wooden nose guides. Normally, wooden nose guides are glued to the top and bottom of aluminum slats forming part of the harness frame at locations that coincide with stationary guide supports in the weaving machine. When the slats are wood, wood guides are tenoned and glued into a mortised location. As a result, when the wooden guides are worn out or damaged, they are very difficult to replace by the user.
To aid in repairability, wood guides have been attached with screws without glue. However, due to the thin legs or side plates of the wood guide, they sometimes tend to warp or wear quickly against the adjacent guides in the weaving machine.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a fastening mechanism for attaching nose guides to a harness frame which can be readily removed for replacement.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide a fastening mechanism for attaching wooden nose guides to harness frames which do not obstruct the surface plane of the nose guide and apply forces over a substantial portion of the side plates of the nose guide to minimize warping of the nose guide.